1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an induction lamp, and particularly, to an induction lamp with a brightness adjustment capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical infrared induction lamp includes an infrared induction unit, a control module, a switch, and an illuminating unit. The infrared induction unit, the control module, the switch and the illuminating unit are electrically connected in to each other in that order. An external power source is electrically connected to the illuminating unit via the switch to provide electrical power to the illuminating unit. The infrared induction unit is configured to detect infrared signals. When the infrared induction unit detects an infrared signal from a user, the infrared induction unit will send a detecting signal to the control module. The control module will control the switch to electrically connect with the external power source to turn on the illuminating unit when the control module receives the detecting signal. Likewise, when the infrared signal disappears or decreases, such as the user is away from the infrared induction lamp, the infrared induction unit will send a disconnecting signal to the control module. The control module will control the switch to disconnect with the external power source to turn off the illuminating unit, when the control module receives the disconnecting signal.
When the typical infrared induction lamp is turned on, the illuminating unit will emit strong light at its maximal power in a short time. However, when the typical infrared induction lamp is turned on in the dark, the strong light may cause discomfort to the eyes of the users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.